Although there are a plethora of sliding devices which are employed for recreational purposes, the art is devoid of such devices which are provided with practical universal applicability to satisfy a number of diverse and seemingly unrelated characteristics. For example, it is oftentimes a design goal to provide a slide which is portable. Other times, slides which are bouncy are sought after. As will be more fully developed below, it is suggested that both design goals can be met by providing slides which are inflatable. Other users seek recreational complexes in which slides are employed with activity sections such as trampolines and ramps which are detachable from one another and thus can be configured into a variety of shapes and orientations to enhance a user's recreational experience. None of these design goals have been achievable in the past particularly when dealing with such devices which can be employed both wet and dry.
In addition to recreational use of sliding exercise apparatus and recreational devices, as will be more fully embellished below, the present invention deals with the enhancement of sports board skills and thus can be used as a training tool by the serious sports enthusiast. For example, virtually all sports board enthusiasts face the problem of how to maximize recreational practice, skill development and exercise during times of the year when use of such equipment is not feasible. For example, snow boarders find that after a full winter season, their skills are enhanced but after the spring, summer and fall months of inactivity, board skills must be redeveloped and tuned once winter conditions provide the appropriate backdrop for practicing the sport.
Not only do winter sports enthusiasts face the grim prospect of having to go long periods between board usage, others, such as surfers, face similar constraints. Obviously, the surfer can only effectively use a surfboard when ocean access is available. There are times when surfers must travel inland and away from major bodies of water preventing board usage. As such, the invention can be used with a wide and diverse list of sliding vehicles which currently exist or are configured specifically for use herein including roller skates, rollerblades, skateboards, skis, waterskis, sleds, air mats, rubber/foam mats, body boards, skimboards, knee boards, wake boards, ice skates, surfboards, snowboards, mountain boards, sand boards, sail boards, snow luge, street luge, knee pads, elbow pads, wrist guards, clothes, suits, shoes, socks, plush vehicles, plush animals, plush objects, scooters, bikes, tricycles, snowmobiles, spheres, discs, sheets, bags and cases.
In addition to the above-noted uses, it has been recognized that certain advantages are inherent in providing a sliding surface which is either inflatable or padded. A sports enthusiast or recreational user can employ such a sliding surface to practice extreme skills knowing that the forgiving nature of the slide will substantially reduce the risk of injury. Even wheel-bearing sporting goods such as in-line skates and skate boards can be used in conjunction with the present exercise apparatus and recreational system providing a safer platform for such activity than would otherwise be available.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a sliding exercise apparatus and recreational system which can be both stationary and portable, have a number of subsidiary activity sections such as trampolines as well as ramps 10 which can be employed in both a wet and dry state.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a sliding exercise apparatus and recreational system which is covered, on its top surface, with a low friction, durable sheeting material and which can be used both recreationally and further to enhance board skills in both a wet and dry condition.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a sliding exercise apparatus which can be employed with or without structural frame members and which can either be configured as a permanently fixed installation or be made portable for on-site assembly.
These and further objects will be more readily apparent when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.